


Surprises?

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is very supportive and there for her when she needs him to be, F/M, Modern AU, Pregnancy Scares, he’s honestly the boyfriend he could have been in canon, im back on my bullshit, padme is a very regular person so, she’s also very aware of when her cycle is supposed to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: In her second year of college, Padmé stresses herself out and thinks that her and Anakin could be parents.Anakin steps up to the plate and is right there to support her, pregnant or not.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

_Padmé❤️: call me when you get a chance. We need to talk._

Anakin’s heart rate picked up. He’d been on his best behavior recently, returned her calls, texts, snaps, he’d even gone up to visit her a couple weeks ago. Padmé probably needed somebody to talk to. She was probably homesick or something and needed a shoulder to lean on.

So, he called her as he was leaving work that night, trying to sound like he wasn’t nervous.

“Hey, I got your message,” he greeted, “everything okay?”

“No, not really. I’m going to need you to do me a favor. I’m coming home this weekend and you can’t tell my parents,” Padmé said, failing to mask her fear. 

“Okay, but why? I know they’d like to see you.” He climbed in his truck and tossed the key in the seat next to him. 

“I’m late.”

“Late for what? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to call if you’re in class or something.”

“No, not that kind of late. Like, I haven’t gotten my period yet.” His heart skipped a beat, blood turning to ice and a lump appeared in his throat. 

“How late?” 

“A couple of weeks. Conveniently, you came to visit me a couple weeks ago, and I let you cum on my pussy.” 

“But that’s because we fucked so much we used up the condoms I brought and your roommate’s boyfriend has a smaller dick than I do,” he rationalized, “I don’t think I got any inside you.” 

“There’s still a chance, Anakin. Can you buy a test for me? I’ll pay you back. I just…don’t want anybody besides you to know until we take that test.”

“Yeah, and don’t worry about paying me back. It’s partially my fault we’re in this situation.” He felt nauseous, if she had to quit school because he’d knocked her up he would never forgive himself. “If you’re really...what do you want to do?” 

“I don’t know. I’m too freaked out to plan anything right now.” Padmé sounded close to tears. 

“Need me to come up there? It will take me a couple hours, but I can get there before nightfall. I’ll tell my mom that you needed me and that I’ll be home late.” 

“No, I’m already heading to my car. I’ve emailed my professors to let them know I’m not feeling well. I’ll be there in like an hour. Meet me at your place?” 

“Yeah. I’ll pick up the test on my way home from work. See you soon.” 

“Alright. I love you.”

“Love you too.” He drove to the less frequented drug store and bought a couple pregnancy tests, with cash, and staring the older cashier in the eye, daring her to make a snide remark about his age. 

Granted, he and Padmé were only 20, but he didn’t believe she was pregnant. If taking a test would put Padmé’s mind at ease, the least he could do is buy them for her. 

An hour later, he was sneaking her into his house without Ahsoka, Artoo, or his parents noticing, and smuggling the tests under his shirt in. 

“Hey,” he whispered, pulling her into his arms. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” She let herself relax into his embrace, savoring the feeling of his arms holding her tight, memorizing the feel of his muscular chest against her cheek, the way he stroked her back, the rhythm of his heart in her ear. “Did you get…” 

“Yeah. They’re right here. What do you have to do?”

She flipped the box over. “Uh, I have to pee on them,” she mumbled, her face turning red. 

“Well, it’s a good thing Owen isn’t here and we have our own little bathroom. Nobody has to know what we’re doing.” 

Padmé nodded, disappearing behind the door for a few minutes. “Alright. We have to wait…for five minutes,” she whispered, sitting on the end of the bed next to him. 

Anakin could feel his heartbeat in his ears, his hands became clammy, his knee started bouncing, his mind racing, his shirt collar felt like it was strangling him. 

_“What if I did get her pregnant? How are we going to tell our parents, what are we going to do! She can’t quit school! Not when she has another year and a half left! She’s so close!”_ He cleared his throat, slipping his hand into hers. 

“So, if you are…preg-pregnant what, uh, what do you want to…do?” He stuttered, blushing down to his waist and avoiding eye contact. 

“Well, I’d probably take a break from school and have the baby, and then go back.”

“No! You can’t do that! You’re so close.” 

“I don’t see another option!”

“Well, we could…abort it, there’s adoption, uh-“ a sharp slap to his cheek cut him off. “Hey! That kinda hurt.” He gently rubbed his cheek, looking at her for an explanation. 

“No. I will not abort this baby, if there even is one, unless there are serious medical conditions that would require me to,” she said firmly, her hand subconsciously covering her lower stomach. 

“Alright, so we’re back to square one.” The timer she set on her phone went off and Padmé looked at the two tests sitting on the bed next to them.

“Alright, so do we look together?” Padmé shook as she picked up one test, handed it over and then picked the other one up. “One…two…three,” she counted and both looked at the indicator. 

“Negative,” Anakin announced, relief flooding his veins. 

“Negative,” she muttered. “Both negative.” Anakin let out a breathy laugh, a wide smile on his face. 

“Thank fuck,” he whispered, “I’m so fucking glad you don’t have to quit school now.” He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly and kissing her hair. 

“I’m kind of disappointed,” she admitted. “I was a little excited about having a kid with you.”

“I want kids with you too, but not right now. We should get married first, and you need to graduate, and we should spend time being married before we have kids,” Anakin said, his hand still on the small of her back. 

“Valid. I just thought having a little girl with your hair and my eyes would be cute. Or a little boy who looked just like his daddy,” Padmé whispered, cuddling against him. 

“We’ve got time for that,” he soothed, “I’ll give you a kid eventually, but right now, focus on your studies, okay?” 

She nodded, squeezing him tightly again. “So, what do we do with these?” 

“Fuck,” he whispered, glancing around his room, “we could chuck them out that window. That’s what I did with that weed and Cliegg or mom never found it.” 

“These are a bit more obvious than weed, babe.” 

“Here, go out the window, and around the front of the house. Put them in that trash can, and take the bag out with you. Then knock on the door like you’re surprising me with a visit.” His bedroom door clicked open, and he quickly swiped the tests from her and shoved them in his waistband. 

“Padmé! I didn’t know you were here,” Shmi greeted, “how is med school?”

“It’s fine, stressful, but fine.”

“Good, are you here to surprise Pooja for her birthday?”

Something clicked in Anakin’s head, and he faked adjusting himself to stop the tests from falling out of his pant leg. 

“Yeah, she is actually. And she can’t go to her house and since Owen isn’t here I was hoping that, uh, Padmé could sleep in here tonight before we go to Pooja’s party?” Anakin asked, his free hand ruffling the back of his hair. Shmi eyed him warily. 

“I guess, since you're both adults, but no funny business. Your sister is in the next room over and I don’t want her getting ideas,” Shmi constented. “Stop adjusting yourself in front of her, it’s impolite, _Papito.”_

“Mom, she’s gay. How is she going to accidentally get pregnant?” His mother rolled her eyes at him and left again. He let the tests fall, clattering against the wooden floor. 

“You said something to my mother that made me remember a second of health class. Can’t girls skip periods if they’re stressed out?”

Padmé nodded, motioning for him to continue. “And you like to stress out about school. And you literally just said it was stressful so…” Anakin trailed off, letting Padmé make the connection on her own. 

“You might be onto something here,” she admitted, putting her head against his chest again. “If I continue to miss my period, I’ll go to the doctor and see what she says.” 

“Okay. Just breathe and relax right now, love. It’s okay. I’ve got you.” He pulled her to sit in his lap and patted the small of her back, soothingly. 

Anakin sighed, “I’m still really glad you don’t have to quit school.” Padmé grunted, but didn’t move from his arms, which probably meant she agreed with him. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé continues to miss her cycle and Anakin goes over to help her relax for the night again, like any good boyfriend would.

It had been four months since Padmé called him, freaking out because she skipped her cycle. He’d received at least twenty more messages over the semester of her freaking out because she still hadn’t had a cycle. 

He sat in his truck, outside of his house, on the phone with her again. “Babe, listen to me, no. Stop freaking out and listen. It has been at least three months since you’ve first missed your period. I think you would have noticed a baby by now,” he explained, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Padmé, I haven’t even been up to visit you since the first scare! And I know you’re not cheating on me so I highly doubt you’re pregnant!” 

“Are you implying that I would be unfaithful?”

“No! I literally said that you’re not cheating! You came home after finals today right?”

“Yeah I’m at my house,” she said and Anakin could hear her voice tremble. 

“Okay, I’ll come over and bring you something to eat and I can calm you down. What do you want?”

“I don’t know.”

“So, dealer’s choice?”

“Sure. Just nothing wild,” 

“Sweet tea to drink?” 

“Please. I love you.”

“Love you, too. Try and calm down a teeny bit before I get there, okay? Just enough so you can eat a little and talk to me. What kind of blizzard do you want?

“Are you going to Dairy Queen?”

“No! You always eat ice cream when you’re upset so I’m eliminating a second trip out by making two stops. Now answer.”

“Oreo. Come on, man, I thought you knew me.” Anakin laughed. 

“I do, but you like to switch it up. I’ll see you soon,” he said, and hung up. He stopped and got her chicken nuggets, and sat at the window of the Dairy Queen drive thru, waiting on her blizzard. 

“Padmé mad at you?” Ben’s friend, Aayla, asked as she passed the dessert over. 

“No, just freaked out. Thought it would help.” He shrugged, taking the paper cup and setting it in the cup holder next to the sweet teas he bought.

“Did you get her chicken strips too?”

“Nuggets,” Anakin said, holding up the McDonald’s bag, “I bought her chicken strips last time.”

“You know her so well,” she laughed, “makes me wish I was dating you. 

“I’m a handful, really.” 

“That’s an understatement.” The car behind him honked. “Wish I could talk more, but I gotta keep my line moving. See ya later, Anakin. Tell your brother I said hi!” He nodded and waved as he drove away. 

His phone rang as he turned into Padmé’s subdivision. “Padmé, I’m like 2 minutes away, what?” 

“But what if I am,” she muttered, her voice cracking. 

“You’re not. I’m pulling up to your house now, I’ll see you in a few.” He hung up, parked, gathered all the food he’d bought for his girlfriend and opened the door to her house. 

“Hi, Anakin!” Her mother shouted from the living room. “Padmé is upstairs waiting for you.” 

“Did she tell you I was coming?”

“Yeah, she’s all worked up. Hopefully you can help her.” Anakin nodded and dashed up the stairs. He took the familiar route to Padmé’s room and knocked on the door before opening the door. 

“Padmé?” He asked, poking his head in the door. “Babe? I brought you food.” A door down the hall clicked and Padmé perked up at the sight of him.

“Hey,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too. Hope you're hungry,” he mumbled, nodding to the bag of food. She nodded and smiled, leading the way into her bedroom. “One 10 piece McNuggets with fries and a sweet tea, and honey mustard to dip them in.” 

“I would marry you right now if I could,” she said, accepting the bag. “Did you get something?”

“I got the same thing as you. I’ll eat what you don’t.”

“I’m starving so I might eat them all,” she warned. Anakin laughed. 

“I’ll put your ice cream in the freezer, then.” 

“Okay, I’ll be here.” 

Once he returned he took a seat next to her, occasionally stealing a fry or two. “How was school?”

“Was fine. Had a lot on my plate this semester.”

“Yeah? Sounds like it.” She grunted, chewing slowly. “Ready for the holidays? Wait, can you be eating?” 

“Yeah, it’s not Yom Kippur, I can eat,” she answered, feeding him another fry. “I think it’s cute you make sure that you’re not infringing on any traditions. Even if you get them mixed up.” She set the empty nugget box on her desk, set the half full fry container next to it, and climbed into his arms, setting herself on his lap. 

“Ready to talk?” 

“No.” She nuzzled his neck, and sighed as he kissed the top of her head. 

“Sucks because I’m gonna start talking.” 

“I’ll shut you up when you get annoying.” 

“Alright, deal. What is stressing you out?” Padmé shrugged. “Is it us? Do we need to take a break?” 

“No, it’s not our relationship. I think it’s just all the school work I need to do to graduate on time. I’m taking a full course load.” 

“When was the last time you got a full night's sleep?” 

“When you came to visit at the beginning of the semester.” Anakin smirked and slipped his hand under her shirt. He automatically started rubbing her back, his fingers finding the tightest knots first. She sighed and snuggled closer to him. 

“Think you’re skipping cycles because you’ve taken a full course load, haven’t had a good night’s sleep, haven’t had a period and that’s freaking you out and making it worse?” 

“That’s probably it,” she whispered, her lips pressed against his shoulder as his hands moved higher. “Don’t you take my bra off.” 

“Maybe I should, orgasms help relax you. If you’re relaxed, you can sleep.” 

“I’m not feeling up to it, Anakin.”

“I was teasing you,” he said, rubbing her neck. She remained quiet, still clinging to him. “Are you crying?” 

“Yeah,” she whimpered. 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know!” Her tears started to stain his neck and shirt collar as she continued to weep. 

“Well, let it out, baby. You’re alright. I’m right here. It’s okay, I promise,” he whispered, kissing her hair. He reclined against the wall, her head still buried in his neck as he made soothing noises and held her. 

Little footsteps caught his attention and her bedroom door swung open. “Grandpa says you can’t have your door closed!” Ryoo announced, hanging on the door knob. 

“Go away, Aunt Padmé isn’t feeling good,” Anakin said, trying to shoo the interrupting niece away. 

“Does her belly hurt?” 

“Your belly is gonna hurt if you don’t go away,” Anakin teased, “the tickle monster is writing your name on his list as we speak.” 

“She’s fine, she can see me cry,” Padmé muttered into his neck. 

“Ryoo, go away, we’ll play with you in a minute,” Anakin said, keeping Padmé on his lap. 

“But Grandpa wants you to keep the door open!” She protested, her jaw set and crossing her arms. “He told me to tell you and to not leave the room if you tell me to go away!” 

“I’ll give you candy if you go away and close the door for a few more minutes. Just until Auntie Padmé feels better, okay?” Ryoo smiled, agreed, and scampered away, the door slamming shut behind her. “It's okay. She’s gone.” Padmé groaned and pressed herself closer to him. 

“I'm sorry for breaking down on you. I know you probably wanted to have sex or something.” 

“Actually, I didn’t. I came to make  _ you  _ feel better. I wanted you to break down on me. Besides, we know you’re not pregnant, we know it’s not us that’s stressing you out, we’ve figured out school makes you freak. We can move forward and get you to feel better next semester, okay?” 

Padmé nodded against his chest, “okay,” she whispered. 

“Need me to sleep over tonight?” 

“Please,” she whimpered, her head still on his chest. “You don’t even have to stay the whole night, just until I fall asleep.” 

“I can do that,” he muttered, laying on the bed properly and pulling the blankets over Padmé as she began to nod off. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” she slurred, finally falling asleep on his chest. 

When her sister brought Ryoo into their shared room for the night, she found Padmé and Anakin still lying on the bed cuddled together, and made a promise that she wouldn’t tell their parents. 


End file.
